I'm Dirty Dan!
by Spagthesis
Summary: Lincoln and Clyde get into an argument during some roleplaying. Rated K because there's not much to it.


**Author's note: Something stupid I wrote based on a discord comment I saw. That's all there is to it really. Originally posted on my pastebin on 9/20/17.**

* * *

Lincoln was in his room along with his best friend one afternoon. He decided to show him something he's never seen before.

Clyde anticipated the surprise as Lincoln started looking under his bed.

After some brief searching, he finally found what he wanted; an old wooden box.

The boy dragged it out from under his bed and presented it.

"Here it is! My big box of awesome stuff!" He said blithely.

"Whooooaaaa." Clyde uttered, staring at it in awe. What exactly is all in there? The mere thought of it was intriguing. If he knew his friend well, it's definitely something pretty rad!

Not wanting to keep the surprise waiting, Lincoln opened the chest up and revealed what's inside. It contained a bunch of nifty costumes, some of which that were used for parties.

"Pick which one you like most and I'll match you. I have two of each so we can both wear 'em." He mentioned.

Clyde accepted the offer by digging through the chest.

He noticed a few that caught his eye right away, the ninja, the pirate, and the cowboy outfit. But which one was the very best? He pondered briefly until making his decision.

He then grabbed the cowboy gear out from the box. It consisted of a hat, boots, bandana and a little toy revolver.

"Oooh, great choice!" Lincoln praised while he went and snagged the other set of the costume.

The boys took a minute to put everything on. Afterwards, they could do some serious roleplaying.

Soon enough, they were both dressed and lookin' ready to shoot some yellow bellied lawmen.

They officially began on Lincoln's say. "Okay, Clyde, I'll be Dirty Dan and you can be Pinhead Larry." Those two characters were cowboy outlaws whom the boys had a soft spot for. Usually, they played the good guys, but once in a while they wanted to change things up a bit.

"What? Why do I always have to be the sidekick? I wanna be Dirty Dan!" Clyde said bitterly. He was sick of always playing second fiddle. Even when they dressed as Ace Savvy characters, Lincoln always insisted that he be One Eyed Jack. Why can't he play the lead role for once?

"I called it first, so I've got dibs." The boy said, feeling he had every right to play lead. Not to mention, they were his costumes. That noted, this definitely wasn't the reaction he expected from his friend, who normally was content with being his trusty sidekick.

"I'm Dirty Dan and you're Pinhead Larry!" Clyde responded angrily, growing more furious by the second. At this rate, they wouldn't be playing at all.

"Nuh-uh, I'm Dirty Dan!" Lincoln shouted.

"No, I am!" Clyde retaliated. He wasn't going to be a pushover. He refused to be bossed around.

They continued arguing about it. The two kids were nearly losing their voices, feeling like hours before they finally shut their mouths.

The boys frowned at each other, hissing through their teeth, glaring at each other enraged with bad blood running through their veins.

Clyde made the first move. He took the gear off and slammed it on the ground right in front of Lincoln, letting his actions spoke for themselves.

The boy stomped out of the room. The previous yelling, and the pounding of his feet on the carpet alerted the family. Judging from all the racket, they sensed it wasn't a good idea to pry, and decided to stay out of the situation. Their interference wouldn't solve anything. This is something these two kids needed to settle themselves.

Later on, Clyde arrived home and headed to his room.

As he rested on his bed, he became lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Lincoln sat down on his own bed, eyeing the cowboy garments on the floor.

They both were baffled at what just happened between them. Maybe they overreacted?

It would take some time for them to think about things, but eventually, the boys would reconcile and become Clincoln McCloud again.


End file.
